


Get Her Back

by jtheaucat



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtheaucat/pseuds/jtheaucat
Summary: Come Hell or Heaven, no one will stop him. He will Get Her Back
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Get Her Back

_Beetlejuice _

Anger, fear, desperation. All of it was pounding through the call. He’d never felt it so strongly. He could hear his name on the first cry. Usually the beckoning felt like an alert. A tingle, an awareness of something to come. But this…

** _Beetlejuice _ **

A cry, a prayer, a hope against all odds. The waiting room was shaking around him. Something BAD was going down. Energy discharges still arched across the across the room ominously. The newbies in the room would be shitting themselves if the if they could. Even the usually stoic Miss Argentina was whimpering against the dark forces pulsing throughout the room. A Banshee-like cry suddenly ripped through the ever-present speaker mounted in the corner of the room. It ripped through the air and shattered the glass doors leading towards the back offices.

** _BEETLEJUICE_ **

Pain tore through his body. He bent over as it racked through him. An almost exquisite sensation after the numbness of death for so long. The pull was SO strong. He knew he couldn’t be pulled from the waiting room, but by Hades, he was going to try. This felt critical. Everything in his essence told him he had to.

“Betelguese.”

His head snapped up to see Juno’s face looking at him with tears in her eyes.

“Go.”

BJBJBJBJBJ

Sensation in the living world always came back in stages. This time it came back very quickly. The first thing was that he heard the hysterical crying. He felt the air that was choked with smoke and smelt the fire. And underneath it he could almost taste the blood. Then he saw it. Charles Deetz, his hands bloodied and raw. His face angry and tear-stained. His eyes desperate, yet so full of hope.

“Get her back.”


End file.
